Chiyoca and Chiyotax
July 1955. }} The Chiyoca and Chiyotax are Japanese Leica copies, made in the mid-1950s by Reise for the distributor Chiyoda Shōkai. The name Chiyoca is a contraction of Chiyoda camera. Description All the Chiyoca and Chiyotax models have the same basic body, copied on the early Leica screw mount models, made of a metal tube with separate top and bottom plates. The top plate is attached by six apparent screws. The position of the controls — advance knob, exposure counter, release button, rewind lever, speed dial and rewind knob — is the same as on the Leica. The bottom plate is removable for film loading, and is retained by a key on the left side, with O'' and ''S indications (presumably for Open and Shut), the same system as on the Leica. The tripod thread is on the opposite side, to the photographer's right. There are strap lugs attached on either side of the body. All the models have a Leica screw mount, and a horizontally running focal-plane shutter, whose main speed dial has the following positions: Z or B, 20 or 20–1, 30, 40, 60, 100, 200, 500. One model has no rangefinder, and is a copy of the Leica Standard. (Before the discovery of the viewfinder Muley, it was believed to be the only Japanese copy of this model.) The speed dial is on a hump of the top plate, and there are no slow speeds. The accessory shoe is directly attached to the top plate. The tubular finder is attached by apparent screws on all corners, and has a frame around the front window. The more expensive models have a housing for the viewfinder and rangefinder, also patterned after the Leica. The two eyepieces are somewhat distant, as on the Leica IIIa and unlike the IIIb. The rangefinder eyepiece has a diopter correction lever. The Chiyotax IIIF adds a slow speed dial at the front, with T, 1, 2, 4, 8, 20 positions. Evolution Early chronology Many recent sources, mostly based on the observation of surviving examples, state that the viewfinder-only model was released in 1951 as the "Chiyoca 35", "Chiyoca 35 Standard" or "Chiyoca 35 I", then became the "Chiyoca 35 IF" in 1952 with the adoption of two flash synch posts at the front, before the rangefinder "Chiyoca IIF" was released in 1953, first with two synch posts, then with a single post. This is the chronology adopted in , items 3214–6, in HPR, pp.175–81, in , p.205, in this page by Ian Norris, and with some variations in this page by Nekosan and this page at Pacific Rim. However the earliest original document mentioning the camera reported so far is the new products column of the December 1953 issue of , where the camera is announced as the "Chiyoca 35", with a rangefinder and two flash synch posts. , p.355. The camera was advertised from April 1954 as the "Chiyoca IIF", and the viewfinder-only model only appeared briefly in the advertisements in July as the "Chiyoca I". , p.355. It is possible that the manufacturer made viewfinder-only cameras for specific applications for a few years before it was released to the general public, but this is unconfirmed. Unsynchronized cameras It is likely that the viewfinder-only cameras found today with no flash synchronization were made first, perhaps as pre-production cameras. These are only engraved CHIYOCA 35 at the rear of the speed hump (with 35 in red), and it is likely that they were only known as Chiyoca 35 or Chiyoca I. The speed dial is sometimes engraved Z'' and ''20, but at least one example is known with Z'' and ''20–1 and another with B'' and ''20–1, making use of parts obviously intended for a version with slow speeds. Z'' and ''20: example pictured in HPR, p.177. Z'' and ''20–1: example pictured in this page at Pacific Rim. B'' and ''20–1: example pictured in this page by Ian Norris. (This might be a hint that the year of production was close to the introduction of slow speeds on the Chiyotax IIF and IIIF in 1954.) These viewfinder-only cameras are usually found with a specific Hexar 50mm f/3.5 lens, in a barrel which is sometimes described as rigid but is actually collapsible on a short travel. Compare the pictures of the lens in extended position in HPR, p.179 or in this page at Pacific Rim and in retracted position in the Christies auction catalogue dated June 8, 1995 (lot no.28). The rigid barrel is mentioned in HPR, p.178, and repeated in this page by Ian Norris. The lens is described as collapsible in , p.205. This lens was not officially made by Konishiroku; the camera maker got hold of various Hexar 50mm f/3.5 enlarging lenses instead, and grafted it on a focusing mount which they manufactured themselves. , item 3214, and this page by Nekosan. It was supplied with a specific chrome Chiyoca lens cap. Special model for the police A special version, based on the unsynchronized Chiyoca 35, was made for the police. , item 3220, HPR, p.291. It has no viewfinder or accessory shoe, and its advance knob is replaced by a gear topped by an exposure counter, reportedly to couple the camera to an external electric motor drive. It is said that this special version was made by Reise but supplied to the police by Tanaka Kōgaku, maker of the Tanack cameras. Dual and single synch post: original documents The cameras with dual synchronization post certainly came next. The rangefinder model was advertised as the Chiyoca IIF in mid-1954. The letter "F" might be for Flash, but it is also a transparent allusion to the Leica IIf and IIIf. The June advertisement in Camera Mainichi offers the camera with a Lena 5cm f/3.5 coated lens, and shows a picture of a camera with a dual synch post (which is also mentioned in the text). Advertisement reproduced in , p.147. The pictured camera has the name CHIYOCA inscribed in capital letters on the top plate. The July advertisement in the same magazine shows the same picture and lists the IIF along with the Chiyoca I with no rangefinder. The latter is pictured with a single synch post, of the PC type, indicating that the transition took place around that time. The prices are mentioned as follows: * IIF body, ; * I body, ; * Lena f/3.5 lens, ¥7,000; * case, ¥1,300. On the pictures of the advertisements, both cameras are equipped with a Lena-Q.C 5cm f/3.5 lens, and no mention is made of the Hexar, which was perhaps used for internal testing purpose only. Dual and single synch post: actual examples The early IIF found today with two synch posts are similar to the rangefinder camera pictured in the advertisements. The top plate is engraved CHIYOCA and Chiyoca Camera Company, Ltd., together with a serial number. Today's collectors often call this the first version of the IIF, HPR, pp.179–81, , item 3216. and serial numbers are reported from the 55xx range. HPR, p.179. These cameras are mostly found with a Lena-Q.C 5cm f/3.5 lens in collapsible mount, attributed on the lens rim to Lena Kogaku, based in Tokyo, a company which is otherwise unknown. At least one camera is known with the early engraving and a single synch post, apparently original; it has the early serial number 5636, and might indicate that the production of dual and single-post models occurred concurrently. Example observed in an online auction (presumably not a fake). It comes with a brown leather case, embossed CHIYOCA at the front. The late IIF have a different engraving, with Chiyoca in lowercase letters and MODEL–IIF, together with the same company name Chiyoca Camera Company, Ltd. and the serial number. They have only been found so far with a single synch post. Some of these again have a speed dial with B'' and ''20–1 positions, normally intended for a camera with slow speeds. B'' and ''20–1: example pictured in HPR, p.180. Body numbers run into the 6xxx range. HPR, p.179. The example pictured on p.180 has no.6153. These examples are more often found with a Reise-Q.C 5cm f/3.5 lens in collapsible mount, indistinguishable from the Lena other than by the engraving. The Chiyoca I found today with two synch posts show no other difference with the unsynchronized cameras described above. They have no serial number either, and at least some have Z'' and ''20 positions on the speed dial. Z'' and ''20: example pictured in HPR, p.179. The name "Chiyoca 35 IF" used in current publications, presumably after the IIF and IIIF, is not confirmed, and was perhaps not used at the time. Name used in , item 3215, in HPR, p.178, in , p.205, in Lewis, p.84. No example of the Chiyoca I has been found so far with a single synch post, but the existence of this variant is confirmed by the July advertisement cited above. Switch to Chiyotax The camera was featured in various Japanese magazines dated December 1954 and January 1955 as the Chiyotax or perhaps Chiyotax IIF, with added slow speeds. , p.355. It is not clear if the name "Chiyotax IIF" was actually used in the documents, or inferred from the engravings visible on the pictures. The name was switched from Chiyoca to Chiyotax because of a complaint by Chiyoda Kōgaku Seikō, which was making the Minolta cameras. , p.355, , p.205. (There was no link between that company and Chiyoda Shōkai, other than the homonymy.) The word Chiyoda (千代田), literally meaning "one-thousand generation rice field", is a fairly common company name, and is also the name of a ward in Tokyo. After the complaint by Minolta's predecessor, there was perhaps some wandering before definitively settling on the new Chiyotax name. At least one example of the camera is known with the engraving ChiyoTa instead. Example observed for sale by a dealer. The persistence of the model name "IIF" is unexplained for a camera whose features have changed with the addition of slow speeds. At least one example is confirmed to have the name ChiyoTax and MODEL–IIF engraved on the top cover, together with the company name Chiyotax Camera Company, Ltd. and serial number 15574. Example pictured in Awano, p.27 of no.34. It comes with a Lena-Q.C f/3.5 lens (no.5732). The cameras with such marking were surely very few, and body no.15646 is known to have the newer MODEL–IIIF marking. Example pictured in HPR, p.182. All the Chiyotax known so far have B'' and ''20–1 positions, and none has Z''. Early Chiyotax The Chiyotax was advertised throughout the year 1955. The May advertisement in ''Camera Mainichi offers the camera for with a Reise f/3.5 lens. Advertisement reproduced in , p.148. The picture shows an example with slow speeds and single synch post. The engraving on the top cover is ChiyoTax and the company name is Chiyotax Camera Company, Ltd. The model name is hardly legible but might be IIF, In , p.355, the advertisements for year 1955 are classified in the entry on the "Chiyotax IIF", perhaps because they show that model number on the picture. This is no indication that the camera was produced under that name throughout the year, as demonstrated by the column in the July issue of which has "Chiyotax IIIF". and the serial number is in the 15xxx or 16xxx range. The camera is still equipped with a Lena f/3.5 lens (no.5511), despite the mention of a Reise in the main text. The frame around the viewfinder window is similar to that of the Chiyoca, with a small step on the side. The camera was featured again in various Japanese magazines dated August 1955, to announce its delivery with a Hexar 50mm f/3.5 lens. This time, the lens was a legitimate product by Konishiroku, released in Leica screw mount earlier the same year. One month earlier, the column in the July issue of already mentions the camera as a Chiyotax IIIF with either a Reise f/3.5 lens, for , or a Hexar f/3.5 lens, for ; the accompanying picture shows the camera with a Hexar lens and a newer frame around the viewfinder window, with a more rectangular shape. no.37, p.38. A few similar cameras are known, with the newer viewfinder window and the Chiyotax Camera Company Ltd. engraving. Example pictured in , item 3219 (mis-identified as a late version), example pictured in this page at Koujiya Camera's blog. Cameras from that period are sometimes found with a ChiyoTax chrome lens cap for the Hexar f/3.5 lens. Cap pictured in this page at Koujiya Camera's blog. In February 1956, the camera was announced with the Hexanon 50mm f/1.9 standard lens, at . no.44, p.101. The picture still shows the same markings, and these appear in advertisements as late as November 1956. , p.390. Late Chiyotax The engraving on the top cover was changed to Chiyotax (with lowercase "t") MODEL–IIIF, with the company name Reise Camera Company, Ltd., and the addition of a mark indicating the position of the film plane. At the same time, a film reminder was added inside the top of the advance knob, with ASA indications for COLOR, PAN-O and PAN-S film. The earliest appearance of this new version in the original documents is in the October 1956 issue of , where body no.16210 is tested against four other Japanese Leica copies (Tanack IVS, Melcon, Honor and Leotax K). no.53, pp.265–9. The serial number is visible in the picture on p.266. The advertisement in the November 1956 issue of is the earliest to show the new engraving, and the body number is perhaps 16240. Advertisement reproduced in , p.255. The camera is listed at with the Hexar f/3.5 lens, and at with the Hexanon f/1.9. The advertisement was still placed by Chiyoda Shōkai; this proves that the change in the engraving was not motivated by the cancellation of the orders by the distributor, as stated in some sources. This is said e.g. in HPR, p.175. Advertisements are reported until July 1957. , p.390. The camera is still listed in the Summer 1957 special issue of , again at with Hexar f/3.5 lens; in this document, it is attributed to Chiyoda Shōkai, which thus distributed the camera until the end. no.63, p.107. One surviving camera is known with the new engravings and a serial number in the same 16xxx range as in the original documents (no.16295). Example sold as lot no.264 of Westlicht auction no.13 (June 7, 2008). Others have a serial number in the 20xxx range. Lowest is 20253, pictured in this page by Nekosan. Highest is 20528, sold by Christies on April 17, 1997 (lot no.110), and pictured in Sugawara, pp.8–9 of no.247. The original box for these cameras is salmon coloured, with the name Chiyotax printed on the cover. Box sold in lot no.264 of auction no.13 (June 7, 2008) by Westlicht. The dark brown rigid ever-ready case is embossed Chiyotax at the front, has chrome reinforcements on the edges and a large attachment wheel at the bottom right. Case sold in lot no.264 of auction no.13 (June 7, 2008) by Westlicht. Perhaps succeeded by the Alta It has been suggested that the Alta by Misuzu Kōgaku was a continuation of the Chiyotax IIIF. HPR, pp.126–8 and 175. The two cameras are indeed very similar, and the earliest documents mentioning the Alta are dated September 1957, , p.378 (item 1117). just two months after the last advertisement for the Chiyotax, making the connection plausible. Conversely, the notion that the Reise company was bought by the distributor Misuzu Shōkai to form Misuzu Kōgaku This is found in HPR, pp.126 and 175. is a wrong guess based on the name similarity in Roman writing, whereas the Japanese writing for Misuzu are completely different (美篶 and 三鈴). Specific lenses Apart from the modified Hexar 50mm f/3.5 enlarging lenses, the lenses specifically made for the Chiyoca are the Lena-Q.C 5cm f/3.5 and Reise-Q.C 5cm f/3.5. Both are identical except for the front engraving, reading Lena–Q.C and Lena–Kogaku Tokyo on the former, and Reise–Q.C and Reise–Kogaku Tokyo on the latter. They were certainly made by the same company, presumably the same Reise which made the camera bodies. At least one source says that the Reise-Q.C lens is made of Nikkor optics (from Nippon Kōgaku) in a barrel made by Reise, but this is unconfirmed. HPR, p.410. The book does not say the same of the Lena-Q.C, listed on p.408. They have an all chrome collapsible mount, with the aperture scale on the side of the front part. The focusing scale is engraved in feet from ∞ to 3.5ft, and the helix is driven by a tab with an infinity lock. Depth-of-field indications are provided for apertures from 3.5 to 16. The chronology of the advertisements would indicate that the Lena (レナー), e.g. mentioned in June and July 1954, came before the Reise (ライゼ), e.g. mentioned in May 1955. This might mean that Lena Kōgaku (i.e. Lena Optical) was actually the former name of Reise Kōgaku (i.e. Reise Optical). However the observation of serial numbers seems to indicate that it was not the case: after no.5511 and 5514 on Lena-Q.C lenses pictured in the original advertisements, Reise-Q.C lens no.5607 is followed by Lena-Q.C lenses no.5616, 5673 and 5732. No.5511: faintly visible in the advertisement in Camera Mainichi May 1955 reproduced in , p.148. — No.5514: faintly visible in the advertisements in Camera Mainichi June and July 1954 reproduced in , pp.147–8. — No.5607: lens pictured in , item 3217, and in HPR, p.180. — No.5616: lens pictured in , item 3219. — No.5673: lens pictured in , item 3216. — No.5732: lens pictured in Awano, p.27 of no.34. This might mean that the Lena and Reise markings were applied in no particular order, or that the serial numbers were not applied in chronological sequence. In any case, the numbers indicate that the Lena and Reise lenses were made in very small quantities, perhaps no more than 300. Production estimate The production figures of the Chiyoca and Chiyotax are unknown. Only the rangefinder models have a visible serial number. It seems that three batches were allotted. The first batch is in the 5xxx and 6xxx range, maybe starting at 5501; it might contain less than 1,000 Chiyoca IIF. The second batch, in the 15xxx and 16xxx range, might contains less than 1,000 Chiyotax IIF and IIIF. The last batch is in the 20xxx range, and might contain less than 1,000 Chiyotax IIIF. This gives a rough estimate of less than 3,000 units for the rangefinder Chiyoca and Chiyotax, perhaps in the order of 2,000, or much less if the numbers were arranged in more than three consecutive lots. Origin and company names The exact name of the manufacturer of the Chiyoca and Chiyotax models is not precisely known, and might have varied with time. Some sources say that it was Reise Optical Institute (presumably a translation for Reise Kōgaku Kenkyūjo, ライゼ光学研究所), , items 3214–5 and 3220, HPR, p.175. and later Reise Camera Company, Ltd. (maybe for Reise Kamera K.K., ライゼカメラ ). , item 3218, HPR, p.175. Very few original documents mention the maker's name. A table in the September 1956 issue of attributes the Chiyotax to Reise Camera (ライゼカメラ), no.52, p.173. but the manufacturer is quoted as Reise Kōgaku (ライゼ光学) in the October issue. no.53, p.269. The name of the distributor is normally spelled Chiyoda Shōkai (千代田商会). HPR, p.175, says "Chiyoca Shoki" but this is clearly a mistake. However the use of the brand name Chiyotax (and "Chiyota" on at least one example) might indicate that the company used the alternate Romanization "Chiyota" instead (see Chiyoda Shōkai. The engravings on the camera itself varied from Chiyoca Camera Company, Ltd. to Chiyotax Camera Company, Ltd. to Reise Camera Company, Ltd. The former two names do not necessarily indicate that there was an actual company called that way, and might be dummy names, on the like of the Camera Works dummy names used before 1945. , items 3216–7 and 3219, attributes the camera to these companies, certainly on the basis of the top engraving only. Finally, the markings Lena–Kogaku and Reise–Kogaku on the lenses specifically made for the camera are no definitive indication: as for Chiyoca Camera and Chiyotax Camera, the name Lena Kogaku was perhaps not that of any actual company. ("Lena" was certainly an imitation of "Iena".) Fakes A number of fake Chiyotax cameras have appeared in today's collectors market. These are made from Fed or Zorki cameras, and should be quite easy to detect. It is advised not to buy a Chiyotax camera without having checked pictures of the object against those of genuine models, though. Notes Bibliography Original documents * no.31, January 1955. "Kokusan kamera sōran" (日本のカメラ全貌・二眼レフカメラ・スプリングカメラ, Panorama of Japanese cameras). P.64. * no.37, July 1955. "Kokusan 35-miri kamera sōran" (国産35ミリカメラ総らん, Panorama of Japanese 35mm cameras). P.38. * no.44, February 1956. "News Flash". P.101. * no.52, September 1956. "Rendō kyorikei renzu kōkan-shiki 35-miri kamera ichiran" (連動距離計レンズ交換式35ミリカメラ一らん, Table of 35mm rangefinder cameras with interchangeable lens). Table on p.173. * no.53, October 1956. "Renzu kōkan-gata kamera go-shu o kentō suru" (レンズ交換型カメラ五種を検討する, Inspecting five cameras with interchangeable lens). Pp.265–9. * no.63, Summer 1957. "Nihon no kamera zenbō: 35-miri kamera" (日本のカメラ全貌・35ミリカメラ, Compendium of Japanese cameras: 35mm cameras). P.107. Recent sources * Items 602–5 and 1360. * Awano Mikio (粟野幹男). "Chiyotakkusu IIF" (チヨタックスIIF, Chiyotax IIF). In no.34 (April 1980). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. P.27. * Christies auction catalogues: ** Leica, Nikon and Canon, Leica copies and 35mm cameras, June 8, 1995, lot no.28. ** Cameras and Optical Toys, April 17, 1997, lot no.110. * Pp.175–82. * P.84. * Pp.205–6. * Sugawara Hiroshi (菅原博). "Kangei demodori musume Chiyotakkusu tenmatsuki" (歓迎出戻り娘チヨタックス顛末記, Details of a Chiyotax which returned home). In no.247 (January 1998). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. Pp.7–9. * Items 3214–20. Links In English: * Chiyoca 35 at Pacific Rim Camera * Chiyoca 35 at Ian Norris' Prime Lens * Chiyoca and Chiyotax cameras, and picture of a Chiyoca I within a page on the Elega 35 at Nekosan's website * Chiyotax IIIF (late): lot no.264 of auction no.13 (June 7, 2008) by Westlicht * Fake Chiyotax IIIF: lot no.272 of the March 25, 2006 sale by Auction Team Breker In Japanese: * Chiyoca IIF at Nagoya's Camera Club * Chiyotax IIIF in Koujiya Camera's blog Category: Japanese 35mm rangefinder Category: Japanese 35mm viewfinder Category: 39mm screw mount Category: C